ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript
This is the transcript for Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, the upcoming sequel to the 2016 animated film, Sausage Party. Part 1: Opening/The Real World/The Surprise (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo variant with the female anthropomorphic hot dog bun named Brenda being the torch lady) (Shows Annapurna Pictures logo) (Shows Point Grey Pictures logo) (Shows flashbacks from the first film) Brenda (voice-over): Six months ago, a sausage, well my boyfriend named Frank, discovers the terrible truth and "The Great Beyond" was nothing but a rumored fictional paradise, which is all bullshit. We declared war on humans and Douche, after betraying the objects and joining the humans' side. With Douche and Darren destroyed for good, we won, and now, all the foods, beverages, and other objects live a happy life thanks to us. But then, Firewater discovered that we were cartoon characters in an adult-oriented animated movie made by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg. So, we went through the portal to the real world to explore there, and... it was much worse than our world. (The scene cuts to the sidewalk at the real world. The objects came out of the portal and ended up in the real world.) Barry: What the hell? What is this place? Firewater: The real world. Sammy Bagel: Wow, jeez! (Sammy looks at an ambulance truck driving down the road.) Frank: Holy shit! Look at this place. Barry: Oh, wow! Gum: Three! There's Three of them! (Gum looks at Seth Rogen and Michael Cera eating hot dogs and Edward Norton eating a bagel. Brenda saw this and gasped.) Brenda: No! (The three live action men are in the restaurant having a conversation. The objects in the background are watching them.) Michael Cera: It's always good to see you, guys. Seth Rogen: It's really good to see you too! Michael Cera: It's just more than once a week. Seth Rogen: Way more than once a week! (Seth Rogen looks at the window and sees the objects.) Firewater: We'd better get back to our world. Gum: I agree with you. It's a good thing I have this portal ray gun. (Gum takes out the portal ray gun and gives it to Firewater.) Firewater: Thank you. (Firewater uses the portal ray gun and aims it at a brick wall. He then shoots out the beam at the wall and a portal appears.) Firewater: Let's go back to our world. The real world sucks anyway. Gum: We'll come back to the real world for another visit sometime. (The objects enter the portal to the Sausage Party universe and it disappears. The screen is then peeled off like a page in a book as the scene transitions to the blue sky at the Sausage Party universe. The clouds merge into a giant one and it morphs into the film's title "SAUSAGE PARTY: DAWN OF THE HUMANS". The cloud in the shape of the film's title disappears and the camera pans down to a grocery store in the Sausage Party universe called Shopwell's. Frank covers Brenda's eyes as he's taking her to the clothing aisle where the surprise is.) Brenda: Can't wait for my surprise. (peeks her right eye) Frank: No peeking, Brenda. We're not there yet. (covers Brenda's right eye) Brenda: Okay. I can't wait. (When Brenda and Frank got to the clothing aisle, they stopped at the sock flower display.) Frank: Open your eyes. (Brenda opens her eyes and sees the sock flowers, the products from Shopwell's.) Sock Puppet 1 (singing voice): Will. Sock Puppet 2 (singing voice): You. Sock Puppet 3 (singing voice): Marry. Sock Puppet 4 (singing voice): Frank? Sock Puppet 5 (singing voice): That son of a bitch! Sock Puppet 1: Um, do you really have to say that? Sock Puppet 5: It's none of your goddamn business, you moron. (Brenda and Frank look at each other.) Brenda: Frank, I don't know if we should do this. Frank: Aw, come on, Brenda. You know that I'm ready to be married. Um, are you? Brenda: Hmmm. Well, I would be ready for marriage, but not at the moment though. Frank: But, Brenda, we've spent our time together... as a team, as a duo, and... and as a romantic couple. (sighs) Look, I'm sorry that I left you alone, and... I'm sorry for forcing everyone to face... the terrible truth... about the so-called Great Beyond. I really hope this incident would never happen again, and because of that incident in the first movie, we don't even deserve to get married and start a family. I would rather be left alone... in the dark... as a homeless object laying on the streets... forever. Brenda: Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes sometimes, and... we all have free will. It's our choice whether we do something good or not. Frank: Really? Brenda: Yes, Frank, really. Also, I accept your apology. (Brenda and Frank embrace.) Frank: Thanks, Brenda. Brenda: You're welcome, Frank. Frank: Let's just go back to our aisle. We'll plan on getting married some other time. (Frank and Brenda leave the clothing aisle and the lights went off.) Part 2: The Recovery Center/The Lavash and the Bagel Brain (Frank and Brenda walk back to their aisle, the bread and meat aisle, when they see a recovery machine that came out of nowhere.) Frank: Uh, Brenda. Brenda: Yes? Frank: You might wanna see this. Brenda: What is that thing? Frank: It's some sort of... uh... a recovery machine. A fucking recovery machine! The machine that brings objects, animals, and humans back to life. Who the fuck would ever invent such a fucking ridiculous machine? Gum: I did. The lavash and the bagel brain helped me invent this. Frank: What is it called? Gum: It's called the "Recovery Center", dumbass. It can bring back any object, animal, or human to life. Watch and learn. (Gum types in a deceased sausage on the computer and sends it to the Recovery Center, which then proceeds to bring a sausage named Carl back to life.) Carl: Oh, my head. What happened? What do I miss? Frank: Carl, you're back! Carl: Hey, Frank! I have returned from the fucking dead! Frank: I'm so glad to see you again, Carl. Carl: So, you and your friends are surviving the war. I'm glad they kill the monsters and having a victory. Barry: Carl! (hugs him) Carl: Oh, Barry. I'm so glad to see you again. Do you remember when we think the Great Beyond is perfect for us? Barry: Yes? Carl: We thought the Great Beyond was a paradise. All of us foods thought so, but unfortunately, it's not what we thought it was. The monsters are killing us by cooking, smashing, slicing, and even eating us! Luckily, Frank and the others are fighting against them. Then, Gum brought me to the supermarket and put me in the Recovery Center, which brought me back to life. Barry: Oh yeah. (Meanwhile, at the Chinese aisle, Lavash is thinking about the math.) Lavash: (thinking) Let's see me, what's thirty times two? (Sammy was playing tagging with Soy Sauce.) Sammy: Tag it! You're it! Soy Sauce: You got me! (laughs) Lavash: (angry) Will you two shut up? I'm trying to solve a math problem here, you fuck face! Sammy: (sarcastic) Oh, sorry about that, Lavash. You crazy bastard! (talks to Soy Sauce) Sorry about that. It's that Lavash. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You better catch me as fast as you can! Soy Sauce: Oh, okay. (Sammy and Soy Sauce continue playing tag.) Lavash: (sighs) What an idiot. Part 3: Carrie Toh Discovers Shopwell's/Darren is Back (Meanwhile, there was a female human being who came in inside the supermarket. It was a teenage girl named Carrie Toh.) Carrie Toh: (talking with her phone) Don't worry about the incident, mom. Look, I have to go. See you later. (hangs up her phone) Let me see... she wants some sausages. Hmmm... (look around the supermarket) where are the sausages? (Carrie went through the supermarket until she found a package of sausages.) Carrie Toh: There you are. (The food crew freaked out when they see Carrie across the sausages and buns section.) Frank: Holy shit! That crazy bitch is coming to get us! Brenda: Oh no! We thought we defeated the monsters! That lady is going to kill us all! I got an idea! Why don't you throw at her with a jam? Barry: Good idea, Brenda. (They then begin to throw the jar at Carrie. Carrie gets hit by the jar, which then falls to the floor and gets smashed into pieces.) Carrie: OW! (looks at the broken jar) What the fuck? That's it! It's time to play rough! (cracks her knuckles) Frank: Oh god! Quick, hide! (The food crew hides in the shelves. Carrie walks all over the store to find the culprit who threw the jar at her.) Carrie: WHERE ARE YOU?! I swear! I'll kill you! Come our, come out! Where you are! More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Mature Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Paula712's Ideas